


Forever in your memory

by va_di_pa



Series: Für immer in Erinnerung [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, France (Country), Love, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: The city of love with its wonderful attraction draws a dreamer into its picturesque embrace.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Für immer in Erinnerung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663447





	Forever in your memory

Dear Julie,

We haven't seen each other for a long time and it seems that it will not happen soon.  
The magic of France in the light of the summer sun does not let go of me.  
Ever since I first stepped out onto the small balcony, when I arrived at this small Parisian hotel, on the edge of the boulevard, something inside of me has changed.  
It is as if I had not really known until now what it means to live in this beautiful world, full of wonders and dreams.  
I just don't know how to explain it to you.  
It's like a wish that has been hidden until now, that have lifted itself out of the darkness when I first looked out at the blossoming trees and colourful people in their everyday lives, and now holds me with invisible chains in this wonderful place up here.  
My wish to share this breathtaking view with you and to hold you in my arms again is great.  
But it seems to me that I finally feel at home and complete.  
I have finally found a place in our world.

Forever in my memory

Your Mathieu


End file.
